


Trapped

by quillstardis



Series: The Woman in a Box [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Doctor (Doctor Who), BAMF Peter Quill, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Male-Female Friendship, Peter Quill Feels, Post-Episode: 2017 Xmas Twice Upon A Time, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), post Avengers 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillstardis/pseuds/quillstardis
Summary: During a night out on Xandar, Quill is captured by the Daleks - an evil cyborg race bent on universal domination. As Quill tries his best to make his escape, the other Guardians hatch up a plan to save him with the help of a new ally. But who is she, and what does she want?





	Trapped

On Xandar, Quill decided to wander off from his friends and get a drink at a nearby bar. He loved his friends/team members with all his heart but he had to slow down a little sometimes. It certainly wasn't easy losing Drax - he had bravely attempted to fight Thanos, but eventually fell before the Mad Titan. Mantis missed him too


End file.
